Mario
Mario & Luigi: The Cosmic Duo is a Mario & Luigi RPG game released in 2011, the game is the sequel of Mario & Luigi: Bowser Inside Story on NDS Gameplay Overworld Overworld event is almost the same as the other three, only with more characters. Mario and Luigi are the main characters. They can do the most Overworld skills together. In the game they can also find partners who help with the quest. Also they have overworld skills and are sometimes playable. Battle In battle, most of the time Mario and Luigi have the same stats. They do not differ a lot but the partners do. Like Monty Mole king does more damage but is slower. Out-of-Battle Techniques Battle Options Stats Mario, Luigi and their partners have their own HP, POW, DEF, SPEED, and STACHE points. When the the heroes finish a battle, they each gain EXP points. With enough EXP Points, a brother can level-up and increase each respective statistic. HP The heroes have HPs. If their HP reaches zero or below they are out. If everybody's HP is below 0, it's game over. One character can be recovered by 1-up Mushrooms or more mushrooms. They can increase their HP by eating some types of items. During a battle, the heroes have four/five choices when attacking: 1. Is a normal attack. Mario and Luigi will jump. Pianta will give a stomp to the enemy. Everyone has a different attack. *Mario = Jump *Luigi = Jump *Pianta = Stomp *Monty Mole King = Heavy Bounce *Queen Bee = Stick (May give the enemy a poison effect) *Starshade Bros. = Double Jump *Fluzzard = Claw *Gearmo = Poison drive *Star Rabbit = Jump *Beanish Handyman = Jump *Yoshi Island Tourist = Double Jump 2. Hammer Only Mario and Luigi can use the hammer. They can use it in battle most of the time but can also use outside. 3. Skills Skill are items that you can use in a battle. All do damage against the enemy. You can learn a new skill want you found a skill orb. Mario and Luigi Pianta *Palm Grow *Pianta Assault *Giant Mushrooms Story Intro There where two toads walking in the dark woods. There where rumors that an evil spirit lies sleeping in the woods, but the toads didn't believe in it at last until a dark figure stood behind them, the two toads scream and asked for help. One of the toads throwed a rock but it didn't give a effect. The dark figure ate the toad who threw a rock. The other toads scream and run away but then another figure appears in front of him. When the toad saw it right, he understood. It was the spirit of the evil Cackletta, the Bean Witch. She then possesses the toad. Prologue Mario, Luigi and the rest of the important citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom where at a meeting, strangely there where some strange attacks on the toads of the Mushroom Kingdom. A mass of dark power seen in the forest appeared soon after. When the meeting was done, the Koopa Troop attacked again. High from the sky, the Koopa Troop lands on the Mushroom Kingdom. They entered the Koopa Kingdom, and the guard toads where too afraid to defend. Then Bowser came and attacked most of the Toads and took Peach away. Mario and Luigi followed Bowser, but then Bowser tries to enter a space ship, Bowser was assaulted by Shroobs who silently took Peach away. The Bros. then chase after them. Locations On the Mushroom Planet *Peach Castle (Beginning stage) *Toad Town *Tinky Forest In the Space *Sky Palace *Shroob Stronghold *Comet Observatory *Bowser's Spatial Castle *Comet Observatory (attacked) *Roseleta Galaxy Destroyer Characters Playable *Mario *Luigi *Pianta *King Monty Mole *Queen Bee *Starshade Bros *Whittles *Fluzzard *Gearmo *Star Rabbit *Beanish Handyman *Yoshi Island's Tourists Non Playable *Peach *Roseleta *Bowser *Rosalina *Beanbean Prime Minister *Prince Peasley *Cackletta *Koopalings *Kamek *Toad (species) *Shroob (species) *Prince Shroob *Bubbles *Beanbean Quard Friendly Characters Bosses BOSS Stadium Enemies X Bosses Partners All partners present in the game. The Bosses Arena Standard Bosses The Bosses Arena or Boss Stadium is a contest where the Mario, Luigi and their parters must beat all participants counting *100 opponents *The boss league: 4 bosses: Topmaniac, Megahammer, Big Bob-omb and King Monty Mole *The Master of the league: in the scenario, the player will never have the opportunity to meet him (in the scenario Bowser arrived when the player is on the way of Maser's room During the contest, the player win some presents *25 opponents beated: 10 mushrooms *50 opponents beated: 5 green mushrooms *75 opponents beated: 3000 coins *100 opponents beated: 250 beans *Boss league beated: 500 beans *Bowser (master appointed): 10 items of each items and attack of all partners +5 X Bosses After you have completed a boss, new X bosses will be unlocked. After beating Zombie Luma X (AKA Polari X) boss, the player win the "X Master Wear", this gear allows to Mario or Luigi to have all stats increased by 50. Credits *User:simpson55 (creator) *Omegadream (developers) *DeviantArt, Spriter Resource, Nintendo (Sprites) Gallery BS.png|Beanish town jpj.png|Toadtown,(play as toad) M&LTCD.png|The game's cover M&LTCDD.png|A part of the prologue Name in Other Languages Trivia *Usually the Japenese versions of Mario & Luigi games are listed with numbers (Mario & Luigi RPG, Mario & Luigi RPG 2x2, Mario & Luigi RPG 3 ! ! !, Mario & Luigi RPG 4: Dream Adventure) but this time this Mario and Luigi RPG is not Numbered, just titled *This Mario & Luigi game is the only where Bowser is not posseces by the main villain *It's possible the game takes place in the same era as "Zelda : Ocarina of Time" cause at the beginning of the game, the young link make a cameo and at the end of the game, Link and The princess Zelda makes a cameo Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Mario Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Series Category:Luigi Category:Luigi Games Category:Mario & Luigi Category:Mario & Luigi Games Category:Mario & Luigi Series Category:Omegadream Category:RPG